Currently, most user equipments support multiple access technologies and are capable of transmitting data simultaneously using multiple access technologies. When a user equipment transmits data using multiple access technologies, transmitting power of the user equipment is high and possibly exceeds the restriction of a specific absorption rate SAR (Specific Absorption Rate, specific absorption rate). So far, no solution is provided for controlling transmitting power of a user equipment that transmits data simultaneously using multiple access technologies so as to meet the restriction of the specific absorption rate SAR.